dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Symbolism
There are many symbols within the Dark Parables universe. Most characters have items, plants or animals that are heavily associated with them. Naturally, these items aren't always used to symbolize something larger - but they very often are. These kinds of symbols are a good tool for figuring out the deeper secrets of the Dark Parables world. If you find yourself playing a game and noticing a certain symbol repeatedly showing up, it often pertains to one of the characters in that game - and sometimes, you'll find symbols in odd places that pertain to characters not even in that particular game (e.g. the Pumpkin Carriage lock in The Final Cinderella with an Ivy token and a Rose token on the wheels, symbolizing Princesses Ivy and Briar Rose). You can use this handy-dandy list to help identify who (or what) a certain object, animal or plant might be symbolizing. Also, check out The Language of Flowers, our page about the traditional symbolism of many different flowers! Animals/People * Ballerinas - Odette * Bears - Barsia, Princess Leda, Queen Valla * Birds/ Songbirds/Caged Birds - Rapunzel, Renee, Cheryl * Bunnies - Belladonna * Carrier Pigeons - Prince James * Cats - Parn, Guida * Deer/Stags - Olesia * Dragons - Nuada, Princess Brigid * Dragonflies - Princess Brigid * Dwarves/Gnomes - Snow White * Eagles/Falcons - Snow White, Grak Kingdom * Frogs - Prince James, Royal Advisor * Lions - Sky Kingdom & Royal Family, Montafleur & Noble Family, Ross Red, Blaise Morellus * Mermaids - Naida, Althea, Calliope, Teresa, Daphne * Owls - Prince Hugh * Phoenixes - Giselle * Rabbits - Rabbit Girl * Rams - Anaben * Ravens/Crows/Blackbirds - Evil Godmother * Robin Hood - Jack * Snakes - Rasputin * Spiders - Evil Witch, Chi * Swans - Swan Guard, Odette, Odile * Unicorns - Blaise Morellus * Wolves - Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, Wolf Queen, Mist Wolves, Isabella Flowers/Plants/Nature * Apples - Snow White, Snowfall Kingdom, Evil Stepmother * Beanstalks - Jack, Sky Kingdom * Bellflowers - Rapunzel * Brambles/Vines - Briar Rose * Dual Tree/Tree of Life and Death - Goddess Flora * Eglantine Rose - Ross Red * Fire - Ross Red, Serafina, Giselle * Flowers (General) - Goddess Flora, Daphne, Floralia * Frost Edelweiss - Snow White * Gold - Princess Leda, Landowner, Rumpelstiltskin, King Eurig * Ice - Snow White, Mercy * Ivy Leaves/Vines/Flowers - Princess Ivy, Dracaena * Magic Beans - Jack, Sky Kingdom, Prince Hugh * Mercury - Mercy * Moons - Moon Goddess, Moon Rabbits * Nightbloom/Belladonna - Belladonna * Pumpkins - Cinderellas, Godmothers, Forest Witch * Roses - Briar Rose, Prince Julian * Salt - Princess Brigid, Grak Kingdom * Snowflakes - Snow White * Stars - Stars Hollow, Giselle, Garden * Sulfur - Serafina * Suns - Sun Goddess * Water - Mercy Objects/Etc * Broken Heart - Giselle * Candy/Sweets - Evil Witch * Cauldrons - Evil Stepmother * Children (Eating Them) - Evil Witch * Clocks (Frozen) - Snow White * Clocks (Midnight) - Cinderellas * Drama/Tragedy/Comedy Masks - Jack * Dresses - Cinderellas, Katherine Belloni * Gingerbread Houses / Men - Evil Witch * Glass Coffins - Prince Gwyn, Snow White * Glass Slippers - Cinderellas, Godmothers * Golden Apples - Snow White * Hourglasses - Mab, Keepers of Dreams * Magic Mirrors - Snow White, Evil Stepmother * Matchsticks - Giselle * Opposites / Balance - Goddess Flora * Perfume - Montafleur, Hubert de Montafleur * Pumpkin Coaches - Cinderellas, Godmothers, Forest Witch * Red Cloaks - Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters * Seashells - Naida, Althea, Calliope, Kingdom of Prasino, Kingdom of Kokkino * Skulls / Skeletons - Evil Witch, Evil Stepmother * Spinning Wheels / Spindles - Briar Rose * Stuffed Bunnies - Belladonna * Wood Puppets / Carvings - Geppetto Category:Reference Category:Symbolism